deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News: June 2015
On last week's episode of AMC's The Walking Dead.... World News *On May 29th, The United States has continued to pursue attempts to fully establish diplomatic relations with Cuba. And to show that we are serious about such a commitment, The United States has taken Cuba off the state-sponsored terrorism list. I mean damn, when America decides its a good idea to remove something off what it considers terrorism then my guess is that we are serious about this. *I can't decide if I honestly hate the United States Justice System or love it. I'm probably still leaning more towards the former, but in this case its a big win here with the Boston Bomber, Dzhokhar Tsarnaev has been sentenced to death. The sentence was read before the survivors of the bombing incident and families of the victims on May 15th. Now as we end it with the court decision, we have to wait the inevitable several years before we end his life or he rots in prison for the rest of his life. *Ah, Soccer or Football, one of the only games in the world that gets consist media coverage despite watching the game for 45 minutes with no one scoring a goal. Maybe that's the reason why after 90 minutes pass that people go crazy when the game ends in 1-0. Leaving that little rant, Canada is hosting the Women's World Cup which will approximately get ten minutes of media coverage before move back onto Basketball. Pop Culture News *Its that wonderful time of the year when in California, video games are put on display for us to try and murder each other for on Black Friday. Yes, I'm talking about E3, where the Big Three and others come out with their A-game, I think. Nintendo's presentation was horrible, Sony made fanboys gush from every orifice and Microsoft is focusing on games rather than making their console a weird media player. So it looks like my Wii U is going to be collecting dust again and I'm going hunting to make money for consoles that actually have games on them. *One of the final Masters Of Horror has fallen, Christopher Lee best known for his roles as Dracula, Count Dooku, Francisco Scaramanga and Saurmen. A diverse actor with a great deal of talent behind each of his roles, Lee was a force to be reckoned with in the acting field. At the ripe age of 93, Lee passed away after suffering heart failure and he is succeeded by his wife and child. *I'm getting really tired of things eating all the money in the world and this time its another movie. Jurassic World has basically decimated all previous records in cinema history and has managed to eat up $500 million dollars in its opening weekend alone. I repeat $500 million in two days, I mean damn that's a whole lot of cash being flung at the screen and from the looks of it, Jurassic World will break a billion by the time this week is over. Side Note: Starlord on motorbike with Raptor Squad is the most 90s thing ever and I love it. *Akon Solar Academy is seeking to bring electricity to up to 600 million people within Africa. As the name would imply the academy is seeking to take advantage of the constant sun looming over Africa by using it to produce solar energy. It also seeks to help others seeking to expand into the market within Africa. It is expected to be open by summer time and will be established in the capital of Mali, Bamako. Battle Of The Month In a shocking twist, last month we gained a BOTM, as it turns out Miller's Squad vs. Roebuck's Squad managed to narrowly win out against Odysseus vs. Jason. So this month, I get to be somewhat optomistic about this BOTM. Place your noms in comments below and nom up too three battles. *Solid Snake vs. Snake-Eyes by Elgb333 *Henry V vs. Jan Zizka by SPARTAN 119 *Hulk vs. SCP-096 by Aaron Siegel *Woodbury Army vs. Fireflies by Cfp3157 The winner had been delcared just follow this link and you see who won! *https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-X7WYFWWY/ Category:Blog posts